


Aomine's not the greatest boyfriend.

by Jynova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sap Sap, Sappy, Short & Sweet, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jynova/pseuds/Jynova
Summary: Or is he?!No, no he's really not.Sometimes. Mostly.





	Aomine's not the greatest boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have maybe 10 unfinished fics. in my folder but I'm pretty damn good at procrastination and failure (thank you, thank you *bows*) so I don't like posting them unless they're finished b/c my soul dies a little when people ask for updates and in my heart of hearts I know, it ain't goin' happen. BUT THIS ONE IS FINISHED. So here it is.

Aomine wasn’t a great boyfriend. And boy, was that an understatement. And their current situation would expertly exemplify that (under) statement.

“Daiki, stop.”   
Kagami would have shoved the guy off him if his hands weren’t busy at the moment.

“Mmm” Aomine moaned while shoving his face even deeper into Kagami’s neck and peppering kisses on the little space afforded to him. “But I’m tirreed,” he complained, leaning his weight even more heavily onto the backside of his lover, “mmm, so salty…”

“Seriously?! You’re seriously doing this? NOW??” Kagami grew impatient enough to butt bump his lover in a futile attempt to dislodge him. Aomine noted the difference in pressure his boyfriend exerted.

“What better time, what better place?” Aomine smirked as he licked a bead of sweat off Kagami’s neck.

*BEEEEEEP* An air horn sounded.

“24 second holding violation, Too’s ball! Seirin Number 10, Too Number 5, technical fouls, get off the court!” The ref. signed T’s with his hands and pointed angrily towards the sidelines.

So yes, Aomine really wasn’t a great boyfriend. With them both being stubborn basketball idiots and boys to top it all off, there was a distinct lack of sappy inklings like romance, intimacy, and yes, a general lack of courtesy for the others boundaries.

Kagami glared at his lover, “Seriously?! Happy now dumbass?!”

“Yes, very much,” Aomine dragged Kagami by his jersey off the court, “ ‘sides, it’s just a practice game, let’s go, I know a great spot to nap.”

Kagami just sighed, grabbing his duffle bag as Aomine dragged him past the Seirin bench and their glowering teammates and infuriated coach. Just as Kagami sucked a breath in to profusely apologize, Aomine interjected first with, “I told you not to play him, barely b coach.”  
Kagami’s eyes widened with shock as he stared at his boyfriend, a bit of his anger siphoning right out. Kagami thought back to the concern his coach had showed at the beginning of the match, finally understanding the context.

Aomine dragged him all the way to a little patch of grass under the shade of a tree in a secluded spot behind the gym storage sheds. There were already gym mats, blankets, pillows, and a picnic basket laid out.

At the sight, any remaining anger Kagami had dissipated completely instead being replaced by an endearing affection. 

Aomine pulled Kagami down onto the mess of fluff and and into his arms. “You’re so dumb,” Kagami started as he got comfortable in Aomine’s lap, already reaching for the picnic basket, “you talked to coach Aida about me?”

“Sure did,” Aomine snagged a burger from the quickly depleting basket, “told her not to play you and in return I won’t play, pretty sure she didn’t believe or trust me.” Aomine had kept his word too but as soon as Kagami was subbed in, Aomine had been as well and had immediately plastered himself onto Kagami’s back under the guise of a block/steal which morphed into something very different.

“Well yeah, obviously if you don’t give any explanation, dumbass.”

“Psh she knew you just got back yesterday and are jetlagged.”

What the coach nor anyone but Aomine knew was that Kagami’s dad had suffered a minor stroke while Taiga was visiting. The entire trip had been Kagami going in and out of hospitals.

Kagami really hadn’t been up to playing a practice game, especially against a GoM team. But he’d given his word, hell, he’d scheduled his flight to make it back in time for the match. Even Aomine had warned him the night prior not to play or he’d have to take “drastic action.” Kagami had just rolled his eyes. He should've known Aomine didn't make idle threats. 

After eating an entire picnic basket full of Maji burgers, Kagami’s eyes started drooping as he leaned back into Aomine’s arms. The latter scooted back, gently laying Kagami’s head on a pillow and his own arm as he laid down next to the redhead, sticking a knee between Kagami’s legs and his other arm snugly around the him, keeping him securely trapped against his body. 

Aomine wasn’t a good boyfriend and sure, he conceded as much. But this, he could do this much. And as it turns out, this situation wasn’t such a great example after all.


End file.
